TRUTH
by FriendlyFangirl11
Summary: Blaine kept the secret, even after he started over with the man he loved.  But the monsters have found him again, and worse, they're after Kurt.  Blaine would sooner die than let harm come to his love...but what if he isn't strong enough?  Hunter!Warblers


Fill for a prompt on the Angst Meme. Reviews are inspiration. 1/10?

A single text message can change your life. A simple set of words on a tiny screen, and the actions you take because of them. IN the last three of Blaine Anderson's seventeen years he'd been the receiver of several of these life-changing texts.

"Are you out?" the first of these had read; A simple question from a socially conscious friend his freshman year. He'd turned the question over and over in his head until the closet he'd lived in until then became unbearable, not to mention impractical. That text alone had shaped his identity as an out and proud gay man.

"Why Blaine, I never thought you'd ask. Of course I'll go to Sadie Hawkins with you." Blaine had laughed when he got that one, because it was just so…Mark. Playfully old-fashioned and all silliness. But it had been a short road from laughter to violence and so he'd gone out and become a Dalton Warbler…and all that entailed.

"TRUTH: Meet in the Basement Stairwell, 5PM." Wes had always been in favor of sink-or-swim policies. Learning that the world was so much bigger than humanity, its petty feuds and prejudices, while being thrown into a life-or-death situation had…changed his worldview; To say the least.

"TRUTH: 3rd Hall, go armed." Blaine had a scar just under his right shoulder blade. It was caused by no human-made weapon, and in gaining it he'd persuaded Wes to groom him for leadership. Not his intention, he'd only thought to protect his new home from the assault that had come too close.

"It went wrong. I need help" Still held the record for getting the fastest reaction from Blaine of any text not prefaced by the TRUTH tag. He'd driven two hours to help his new friend, the boy he didn't yet know he already loved. The seeds of the desire to protect Kurt over all else had been planted with that message.

"Wish you were here." No one, not even its sender, Kurt, knew how badly this text had effected him. It had set him on an emotional journey that another text, this one f rom Thad, had finally ended. "Truth: we've got this, Blaine. Be with your boyfriend. Keep him safe." Blaine had cried a little, free in a way few Dalton alums could be. His transfer to Mckinely had been a total metamorphosis, and the one he'd done it for approved. He'd chosen Kurt over everything else in the world and never looked back.

There was no way to tell when a text would be life-changing, so Blaine's policy was to treat every text he got like it could be one that would change his life. It kept him open minded and on his toes. So when a text came, Blaine always answered it and tried to be ready for anything. Today though, he failed. Nothing could have prepared him for this message.

From: Sebastian Smythe

To: Blaine Anderson

TRUTH: Meet me at Kurt's house ASAP.

Blaine's head spun and his stomach flipped. TRUTH, all caps, in a text from a Warbler was a tag with very specific meaning. It meant danger, a battle against forces most didn't know or believe existed. Even as a warbler, Kurt had never known. He'd never had his sink-or-swim moment, there hadn't been a battle. Every day, Blaine thanked a God Kurt didn't believe in for that. Seeing Kurt's name in a TRUTH text had an effect on Blaine not unlike blacking out. Literally the next thing he was aware of was pulling up at the opening to Kurt's driveway. Sebastian was standing on the curb in uniform, a manila folder under his arm and a grim expression on his face. It was very official and Blaine fought back the wave of terror washing over him by reminding himself of the rules for meetings like this. Decades of tradition gave the Warblers detailed rules and codes for virtually any situation. Including everything from warding off a full scale invasion of their school without alerting civilian students to, yes, discussing a threat to your significant other. And Sebastian was alone, meaning if he was playing by the rules this was about a personal threat to Kurt's safety. Than again, Sebastian had never met Wes. Wes who drilled every rule, every code, every possible situation into his Warblers heads. Blaine could still hear his voice, stretched thin with rage and terror into a forced calm. "I am only so strict, Blaine, because I'm trying to keep you all alive."

It was that memory that kept him calm as he got out of the car and, as dictated by the rules, offered his hand. The offer itself was a question. Sebastian's hand closing just above his thumb around his wrist, all fingers in, was an answer. Active threat, combat not imitate, be fully on guard, weapon suggested. Blaine checked mentally as he returned the grip. The familiar weight of the gun only deeply involved Warblers knew he owned was absent. Shit. He spoke quietly and urgently, needing directness. "What the hell is going on?"

"Kurt's in danger." Sebastian replied. Blaine had known, but hearing the words out loud…nothing could have put him more on guard. Blaine kept his other senses tuned to the surrounding area as he took the folder. Opening it with a trembling hand, Blaine soon felt bile burning his throat and the taste of it tried to sicken him further. But these pictures, this information…it just wasn't possible.

Six missing persons cases, two solved. All beautiful, young, effeminate men aged fifteen to twenty three. Each had gone missing from towns progressively closer and closer to Lima. Worst, the two who had been found were severely decomposed, as expected for missing persons cases gone cold. Both had cause of death listed as evisceration. Each case had been investigated separately, ordinary authorities not putting the pieces together. Not even with a second corpse turning up in an identical state to the first. An element of rage slipped into his trembling and Sebastian chose that moment to take the file back. Blaine's voice was hoarse as he demanded "Why did you bring me into this, Sebastian?" He'd expected the other boy to look chided, maybe embarrassed. All he saw was a thin layer of sadness over that same cool confidence Sebastian always had. "I'm too close to this, I'm the loved one!" Sebastian's expression went deadpan. They both knew Blaine was only lashing out because he was furious that the monsters had found him again. Worse, they'd found Kurt. There was a clear pattern to the timeframe, a set number of months between each disappearance. How authorities hadn't noticed that… His voice had weakened from the rage and terror lodged in his throat when he protested "…You SHOULD be keeping me away from this…"

"Would you ever have forgiven me for that?" Once Blaine's silence gave Sebastian his answer, the current Warbler continued. "Whatever this is, it'll come for Kurt. His best chance is if you're there with him."

On a fundamental, human level as a man in love, Blaine appreciated it. Except part of him was also a Dalton-trained hunter, and this was unprofessional in the extreme. "His best chance is a constant patrol of the best hunters we have. That's Warbler policy."

Sebastian shook his head. "You're already in his life. His danger is your danger. You've already proven that your instinct is to stand between Kurt and whatever's coming for him and you're not exactly a civilian." He stared a bit haughtily. "Your neck is already on the line and I'd rather collaborate with you now than have to watch you d something stupid later." His tone changed as he added "So you watch his back…" there was a pause, Sebastian's tone changed just slightly "…and I'll watch yours." And Blaine was suddenly uncomfortable under his gaze.

He mentally raced through possibilities. He could justify not leaving Kurt's side for a while, but they were both too independent to make that work for long. And if he were armed, Kurt might find the gun. That could be nothing short of disastrous. Blaine was already on record with Kurt and his family as not liking guns. It wasn't untrue, he hated how easy it was for him to make the decision to kill with a gun, and pacifism was an easy excuse to never have to explain why he was such a natural marksman. Everything would be so much easier if he just… "I'll get Kurt out of town."

Decision made, Blaine was in motion to do just that when Sebastian caught his arm. "Easy there, Warbler." Blaine turned and glared at him, and Sebastian glared right back. "Listen to yourself. If you get Kurt out of the way, the bad guy moves on. Kurt has protection the next little twink won't." Blaine wanted to yell, to argue…but that Kurt would have more protection than the next target was entirely true. "I know your heart says to grab your lady and run, but right now I need Blaine the hunter, not Blaine the boyfriend." Sebastian's voice was calm, and strangely kind, and pained in a way that went further to clear Blaine's head than the lungful of air he took in and let out.

"Are you trying to use Kurt as bait?" Blaine was surprised at how not angry his voice sounded. He just sounded exhausted and resigned.

"I'm just trying to save lives." Sebastian pressed. Blaine recognized that tone. So sad and so earnest and Blaine knew what it really meant. Sebastian was committed to this job. He'd get his target at any cost.

It was weird, knowing Sebastian was a hunter, having this connection with him Blaine didn't want. They held eye contact in a long look that spoke volumes. Sebastian would catch this thing at any cost. Blaine would protect Kurt at any cost and…Sebastian would go to similar lengths to protect Blaine. It was all there, in their body language, on their faces, in their eyes. Never one for conflict with his allies, Blaine caved. "How long until you can have a patrol here?"

"I've already called an emergency meeting to set up a rotation. How many should I put on each shift?"

"Two." Blaine answered without hesitation. It was almost eight PM, which meant he and Kurt would be alone until nine, maybe ten. Sebastian would personally be in the first pair. Blaine knew that because it was what he would do. Midnight was a powerful hour for most creatures and the most dangerous for hunters. In four-hour shifts, Sebastian would take the worst of the danger. He knew too much from that look and was uncomfortable. While not scandalous, the way Sebastian was looking at him now was…unprofessionally longing. He couldn't look up while Sebastian was looking at him like that. Only Kurt was allowed to look at him like that. This wasn't the time or place to confront him about that. Avoiding eye contact, he quietly ordered "keep each other safe."

"You too." Sebastian returned, moving suddenly, closing the distance between them. Blaine flinched away but Sebastian stopped suddenly, holding something discretely between their bodies. Blaine looked at it wand was something between surprised and relieved to see a standard 9mm handgun. Blaine took it carefully and quickly checked two things.

Once certain it was loaded and the safety was on, Blaine tucked it into the back of his waistband where, unless things went unexpectedly, Kurt wouldn't notice it. Sebastian moved silently away from him and Blaine finally looked up to watch him turn and leave. Once Sebastian was gone, Blaine turned and sprinted up to the house. He knocked loudly and incessantly at the front door. When Sam finally opened the door, Blaine pasted on his brightest smile for the long-term guest in the household and greeted perfectly warmly "Hey Sam, is Kurt here?"

He tried to lean around and look into the living room, but Sam shifted abruptly to block his gaze. Blaine looked up to realize that Sam was glaring. "Why was Sebastian here?" …and why did Sam seem so angry? Everyone had been fine with Sebastian since regionals. Sure, he and Kurt still snapped at each other at least once per conversation. Everyone else had seemed okay with the Warbler Captain now. Before Blaine could ask, Sam's voice dropped to a hiss and he answered "…because you guys seemed awfully close out there." His voice was harsh and bitter, face twisted to match.

Blaine was struck by how affected Sam was by the idea he could cheat on Kurt. That was what he was thinking though, and Blaine felt himself go numb at the concept and opened his mouth to protest. The words that came out were "He was just trying to talk me out of the surprise I have for Kurt." Sam looked at him suspiciously and a wave of guilt crashed down on Blaine as he realized the ramifications of what he was thinking. It was like drowning in the knowledge that following his heart right now would end in the death of some other boy somewhere else.

Sam got out of the way and Blaine started toward the living room. Kurt, Finn, and Carole lined the sofa, Burt in his recliner beside Carole. There were blankets on the floor, piled next to the popcorn bowl, that spoke of Sam having been seated there between Finn and his mother. A scene Blaine didn't recognize was paused on the TV, and Blaine knew he'd interrupted movie night. He'd attended enough of them, extra blankets also piled at Kurt's feet where Blaine would curl up like a puppy. Everyone had turned to look, but before anyone could say anything, Sam called, almost mockingly "Hey Kurt! Blaine has a surprise for you!"

Blaine gaped at his friend. He understood being upset, if Sam had seen that exchange from a distance than he had every reason in the world to doubt Blaine's fidelity. Still…was there really any call to be such a passive-aggressive dick about it? As Kurt got up and walked over to them, Blaine reminded himself that Sam didn't know the gravity of what he'd just done. Because now Blaine had to present Kurt with a surprise…and he only had one to offer. Blaine could feel caution in Kurt's every step. Sam's aggression had set him on edge and, aware of what he'd done or not, Blaine felt perfectly capable of breaking Sam's jaw for it if he had half a chance. "Blaine?" Kurt inquired from several feet away.

For the first time, the fact that Kurt could read him like a book worked against him. Blaine fixed an awkward grin over the bone-deep guilt he knew his boyfriend could see. "Yeah…but…" he struggled. His heart was perfectly clear on the matter, and his options as they stood agreed fully; but Sebastian's words echoed in his mind. Kurt's wide, glatz eyes were on him; curious and concerned and so, so strong. Blaine couldn't ask him to run without being honest. He'd prayed for so long that Kurt would never have to know. But praying for someone to a god they didn't even believe in was bound to not work out sooner or later. Blaine wasn't even sure he believed anymore. His eyes wandered over to Kurt's family, and his resolve to get Kurt out strengthened. Any one of the three still in the living room would trade in their lives to save Kurt's in an instant. That was…unacceptable. Still, he couldn't explain everything to a whole family of civilians. "Don't let me interrupt movie night. I'll give it to you after. Mind if I join you?"

Kurt opened his mouth to agree, stepping in and reaching for Blaine. Blaine was reaching back when Sam interrupted. "I just want to know what kind of surprise Sebastian would intercept you at the end of the driveway to talk you out of." Kurt froze, and they both looked up at Sam, startled. Blaine wondered exactly what Sam thought he'd seen that made him react like this. When Kurt turned back to Blaine, the suspicion in those big eyes almost killed him.

"I was going to ask…" Blaine shifted his weight, rocking on his feet, he hoped cutely. "…if you were up for a surprise road trip." He looked at Kurt, his best puppy dog face. His stomach twisted, guilt growing exponentially until it made him feel physically sick. Kurt's eyes widened in confusion. Blaine locked gazes with Kurt, knowing that if he agreed it would sentence some other innocent to death. He owed Kurt that much information, so he said the word, emphasized for special meaning. "TRUTH: I just thought we should get out of town for a few days."

Kurt, Blaine realized suddenly, had gigantic eyes. Blaine could read a million emotions in them all at once. Understanding, confusion…fear. During the whole time Kurt had been a Warbler, he'd only been given one direct order. Now, no, Blaine's words weren't a text, and neither of them were Warblers anymore, but the implied weight was the same. Everyone else just looked shocked. This was totally out of the blue, and Blaine was glad that they had no idea how much pain Blaine was trying to spare them. (by infecting it on others, his conscious reminded him). "Blaine" Kurt's voice was higher than normal, almost squeaking with half-hidden fear. "Let's talk upstairs, alright? Finn picked the movie tonight anyway." And without another word, Kurt rushed toward the door up to his bedroom. Blaine paused and looked at the confused family of his boyfriend, all sitting together, confused but safe. He took a breath, making a silent wish that they would just…stay that way. Than he turned and followed Kurt up the stairs.

The moment Blaine closed the door behind them, Kurt whirled on him. "Truth?" he snapped. "You mean like…the text? Why?" Blaine didn't know how to answer. He stayed silent, letting Kurt continue. "Why do we need to leave and WHY is Sebastian objecting enough that he shows up at MY HOUSE to stop you…but then just walks away?"

"He didn't show up to object." Blaine answered. Kurt looked as if he'd been slapped and Blaine just started to explain, letting the words fall out as they pleased. "He showed up to warn me. You're in danger, but I couldn't just say that to Sam. I couldn't say that to any of them. So yes, I lied, I'm sorry. But can you imagine if I hadn't? How Finn would've reacted if I'd just said you were in danger? Or your dad?" Blaine stopped to let Kurt imagine, and from the troubled expression that settled over his angelic features, Blaine could tell that Kurt did. As the image set in, Kurt calmed, waiting soberly for further explanation. Blaine loved Kurt in that moment more than ever before. Because he didn't dismiss and he didn't panic. Kurt would make a fantastic hunter, but that was the last thing Blaine wanted for him. Softly, he continued "Something is coming, Kurt. Something's coming after you…and I'm asking you to run."

Nothing could have hurt more than the unsteady, shaking breath Kurt took then. The quiet raddle of terror in those powerful lungs. "But…" Kurt protested, voice soft but miraculously sure. "Isn't running your greatest regret?"

And just like that, Blaine's eyes were full of tears. Kurt was the bravest, strongest man Blaine knew and that quiet certainty took his breath away. Except Kurt felt the same way about him, and Blaine wasn't sure he could live up to that. The unfailing trust in Kurt's eyes cut him deeper than any suspicion could have. "Yes." He admitted, leaning heavily against the door. "But this thing is…" he swallowed, forcing his vision to clear. He couldn't afford the flaw in his alertness. "It's not coming to scare you or hurt you, Kurt…" Kurt moved close, taking his hand. Blaine was struck by his own hypocrisy. The fact that compared to the man in front of him he was an awful, selfish and outright pitiful excuse for a human being. He clung to Kurt's hand like a lifeline and said "It wants to kill you."

In an instant, Kurt closed the remaining distance between them, pulling him in to a tight embrace. The flood of tears he'd pushed back suddenly burst free and Blaine began to sob openly against Kurt's chest. The shock had worn off and the reason for his cowardice as much as the weight of the decision itself was threatening to break him. Because faced with the prospect of loosing Kurt…he just couldn't. Kurt's presence, the heat from his chest, the strength in his arms, was reassuring. The sharp, sweet, almost chemical scent that hung on Kurt was a comfort as it filled his lungs. Kurt was alive, and he would stay that way. Kurt would never look anything like those pictures, would never fall to the fate of those boys. Slowly, Blaine began to calm, breathing evenly again after several long moments. The tears had only just stopped flowing though when Kurt's voice broke the sanctuary Blaine had found in his arms. "Who's trying to kill me?"

His voice was so calm. Blaine could hear fear there, yes, but it was buried under a certain steel. The raw courage Kurt had in his heart that Blaine faked every day. Blaine drew on that courage, not his own, he'd forsaken whatever he had of that the moment he'd chosen to ask Kurt to run. He drew from Kurt's courage instead to level his voice as he said, simply "…something inhuman."

Blaine heard Kurt's breath catch, felt his limbs stiffen. Blaine wanted to meet his eyes, to reassure him with a kiss, but Kurt held him fast and it was echoes of Kurt's voice through hallow lungs that reached Blaine's ears. "Alright. I'll go." And Blaine nearly crumpled against Kurt in relief mixed with guilt.

"Thank you." Blaine-the-boyfriend whispered, as Blaine-the-hunter curled up inside him and tried to finish dying.


End file.
